


Scaled Heart

by SydMarch



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydMarch/pseuds/SydMarch
Summary: Kas has a one night stand with the one and only Waylon Jones. She doesn't remember much.Will he kill her or will she become his one and only?





	1. Chapter 1

I sit up. I can see his jacket on the floor. The scent of overpriced cologne and salt is stuck with me. What happened last night? I turn over, I see that the sheets are messy, like someone just rolled out of bed. I should get up. The bed rumbles with me as I move, the noise is haunting my mind. Did I? I try to recall whose house I am at. It looks like a fancy apartment, the floor is tiled, the walls are grey striped.   
I hear clanging pots, then the sound of frying of food. I drape a white sheet around me and go and see who and what is making that noise.  
  
I hear humming. I glance around the corner. I see a scaled hand. Did I just do it with Killer Croc? I mean he is cute and has a nice personality but how? How did I get here and how did it happen. If I want answers then I have to ask him.   
I walk out from the corner and step onto the white tiled kitchen. There's no turning back now.  
He looks at me.  
"Hello Sha, how'd you sleep. You had a rough night."  
I can hear the sarcasm in his tone as he said a rough night.  So that means I did have sex with him.   
I wonder what my friends will think of me now.  
  
"You lost in your thought there Sha?"  
Huh. I look at him, he doesn't look that scary up close. If you just met him he would look scary but now he just looks like a normal human. Or as normal as he can get.  
"Yea, sorry"  
He is flipping what looks like bacon.  
"Are you hungry Sha?"  
The way he speaks makes me shiver. I wonder what sha means.   
"Yes please."  
He turns off the heat.  
"Do you even remember my name Sha?"  
  
Do I? I try to recall my memory. I believe his real name started with W. If I tell him them maybe we can stay friends. If I don't tell him will he become angry? Will he end up killing me. I have to remember.  
"Waylon. Waylon Jones. That's your name right?"  
  
"Im proud Sha, it's nice that you remember, after all. I gave you a very special moment in your life."  
I feel my knees weaken. He's smiling. I hate you Waylon.   
"You don't hate me Sha, you just want me."  
I cannot believe I said that out-loud.   
I need to change the subject.  
"Is that bacon done yet?"  
  
"Grab a plate from the cupboard."  
I grab one and hand him a creme colored plate. At least he knows how to clean.  
He hands four slices to me. "Thanks Waylon."  
"All good Sha."  
I need to ask him. Does he want me here. Do I stay.   
I need to think through this, do I want a relationship with him?   
I have to think.


	2. The choice

I've decided to stay, to ask him what happened last night. I need to know. I don't mind if I have a relationship with Waylon, he does seem nice.  
"You lost in thought-land Sha? You seem. Out of it."  
I connect with eyes with his.  
"No, I was just trying to remember what happened last night."  
"Do you wish it never happened?'  
"No, no, I really do like you Waylon, I just want to know how I got here."  
I sit down at the table across from the kitchen, the smell of Waylon's newly cooked bacon is blissful.  
My face lights up with one bite, a thought comes to my head, I say it before filtering it.  
"Hey Waylon, are you a carnivore?"  
"Depends on the day, Monday yes. Tuesday no. I'm kidding, i'll eat vegetables if I have to."  
I nod and finish the rest of my bacon.  
  
I stand up and grab our plates and put then i'm the sink. I take a huge leap and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you, That tasted amazing." I'm semi-surprised when he turns around and returns the hug.  
"You know I enjoy your company Sha."  
I smile at Waylon. I don't know why people excessively hate Killer Croc / Waylon. I mean sure he kills but, he can be so lovely and sweet.  
I decide to take another leap, I want to spend more time with him and his kindness.  
"Do you mind if I stay another night?"  
"Of course you can Sha, you are my new favorite person anyway."  
I hug him deeper and lose myself in his warmth.  
People think that because he has a scaled body that he has a scaled heart. People can be mean.  
  
I draw my eyes to his, I don't know why people would fear him. I don't fear him but I fear I'm falling in love with him.   
"Waylon."  
My knees weaken as he glares at me. "Yes Sha?"  
"I want to become more with you."  
"As do I, as do I"  
I blush as his face comes closer. I close my eyes as Waylon kisses me.   
Maybe this is our happy ending.


End file.
